Friends and Lovers
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Randy Orton and his best friend John Cena are caught in a love triangle with a diva. she loves them both but who will she end up with?


Disclaimer: I own no one in here but I really wish I did own Randy.

Hi guys:) ok I've had a broken computer for 2 weeks and nothing else to do so this is the only thing that was keeping me sane. A diva is in love with John Cena but she's also in love with Randy Orton. I don't know where this one is gonna go but I do know that it's gonna be sad. Enjoy :)

**Friends and Lovers**

**Chapter 1**

**Secrets and Lies**

Randy Orton lay in bed with his eyes closed as he listened to the blonde beside him breathing gently as she slept. It would be a picture perfect relationship if it wasn't for one thing, the blonde in is already in a relationship with someone, Randy's best friend John Cena.

No one knew what was going on between Randy and Trish. Some people, including John had guessed that Randy had been seeing someone but they had no idea who. Neither of them had planned on falling for the other and neither of them wanted anyone to get hurt but someone was going to eventually.

Randy had been thinking about it for a while, they were going to have to tell John soon, before someone found out and told him first. How was he supposed to tell his best friend that he'd fallen in love with his girlfriend? He wished there was some way he could do this without losing John as a friend but he knew that would mean giving Trish up and he couldn't do that. He had to choose between his best friend and the woman he loved. Randy drifted off into a restless sleep as thoughts of losing Trish filled his head.

When Randy woke up the next morning he could hear Trish singing in the shower. He smiled to himself, she couldn't sing a note and everyone knew it but her. It broke his heart to think that what they were doing was wrong. She was all he could think about, the sound of her voice, the way her brown eyes sparkled when she smiled. The thought of losing her made him feel sick.

He felt her run her gently fingers through his brown hair and he pulled her close to him. He breathed in her scent, lavender and roses; it made him want hold on to her forever as he kissed her passionately. He ran his fingers through her long blonde hair and lightly tickled her back. He felt like he was caught up in a beautiful dream, he'd never been so serious about anyone before. Trish's phone started to ring and Randy's perfect dream was shattered.

"Just ignore it" Randy pleaded as he kissed her neck. Trish sighed.

"You know I can't Randy" Trish pulled away from him and answered her phone. It was John.

"Morning babe" Trish said brightly.

"Hey Trishy, I miss you baby" Trish could imagine his little lost puppy face as a wave of guilt past over her.

"I miss you too but I'll be back later today. I love you John" she watched as Randy walked over to the bathroom, he looked like someone had just stolen his favourite toy.

"I love you too Trishy. I have to go baby, I just wanted to say I miss you and I'll see you soon." Trish was trying to hold back tears.

"Ok Johnny I'll see you soon honey, bye" she let the tears go as she hung up the phone. How could she love 2 people so much? She sat on the bed and cried.

Randy saw her sobbing and wished with all his heart that he could make everything better. He sat on the bad and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him, her brown eyes full of guilt and her pretty face red from crying.

"We have to tell him Randy, we can't keep doing this" she was looking straight into his eyes.

"I know baby but I don't wanna lose you. I don't want you to have to choose between us. Maybe it would be easier on everyone if we just ended it now" he looked away; he couldn't look her in the face as he said it. This was the last thing he wanted but if it made things easier for Trish then it's what they'd have to do.

"You don't mean that Randy, I know you don't. I never thought I could feel like this about anyone. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel the same" she leaned forward so her face was so close to his that she could feel his breath.

"Of course I feel the same, you know how much I love you but what are you gonna say if he asks you if you still love him? Are you gonna lie and say no?

"I do still love him, maybe part of me always will but I'm not in love with him anymore. When I look at him I don't feel like the world is gonna end if he doesn't kiss me. I don't get butterflies in my stomach when he holds me, but I do when I'm with you." She looked into his baby blue eyes and he knew she meant every word. Randy knew that as long as they stuck together everything would be ok, or at least he hoped it would.

Trish checked out of the hotel first, Randy was going to wait an hour then check out. They hoped it would look less suspicious than both of them leaving at the same time. There was just one small problem with their plan. They hadn't bet on the gossip queen or WWE, Torrie Wilson seeing Trish leave the hotel. Torrie knew that Trish was supposed to be in Toronto for a few days visiting her parents. She was even more curious when she finished her shopping spree a little while later and saw Randy Orton leaving the same hotel looking very preoccupied. Torrie immediately got out her phone and dialled Maria's number.


End file.
